


Pride

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [61]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Pride, Seven Deadly Sin, Short, Suicide, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: P                        T                           F                           D                      SR                        h                           i                            e                       iI                         e                           r                           a                       nD                                                    s                            dE                                                     t                            ly
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Kudos: 16





	Pride

Cathy smiles as her girlfriend danced.

In the corner of her eye she saw Henry, Thomas, and a few other guys eyeing her hungrily, wishing they had what _Cathy_ had.

Cathy wasn’t normally one for boasting, or showing off, but she had _Anne Boleyn_ as a girlfriend, how could she _not_ brag about having her as her girlfriend?

Anne Boleyn loved _her_ , and Cathy wanted everyone to know it.

_Ha ha._

Who’s the _loser_ now fuckface Tudor.

Cathy walked over, feeling proud and ready to make them jealous. Everyone by the end of the week would know that Anne was her girlfriend.

“Hey Tudor.” she said cockily, “Noticed you eyeing _my_ girlfriend.”

His face twisted, “ _Your_ girlfriend.”

His disbelief annoyed her, how _dare_ he think that Cathy was lying. She had half the mind to punch him right then and there, Anne wouldn’t be mad, not about that. Anne hated Tudor as much as Cathy, maybe more for the slut shaming he convinced the school to jeer at her.

“Yep.” Cathy said proudly, looking over to where Anne was still happily dancing away, a grin set on her face.

Cathy didn’t understand the mistake she made when she told him and Thomas that little tidbit.

__________________________

The next week Anne came to Cathy’s house in tears.

They’d yelled at her, screaming that she was a faggot, a dyke, they were mean to her. Cathy realized only five seconds into her recant that Tudor had caused this.

He’d done it again.

And Cathy, with gut wrenching _guilt_ , realized that she told him everything he needed to know to make Anne pay _ten thousand_ times over.

Cathy hugged her, kept her close, and whispered sweet and soft nothings in her ear until she slept, leaving out the important part where she was to blame.

___________________________

It evolved.

It got worse.

Anne got worse.

They were worse.

Cathy stayed quiet.

____________________________

This was bad.

Anne was sobbing now, because everybody knew that Catherine Parr was Anne Boleyn’s girlfriend. _Uh oh_ , now Anne’s getting to the bottom of who started this terrible, terrible thing.

Lindsey heard from Sierra, Sierra heard it from Brad, Brad heard it from Aiden, Aiden heard it from Haley, Haley heard it from Thomas, Thomas heard it from Tudor, and Tudor -

Anne stopped breathing when she heard who told him, Tudor, Henry, her ex, her torturer, her enemy, the worst human to ever exist.

Tudor heard it from _Cathy_.

Cathy, loyal, stupid, smart, _prideful_ Cathy. Somebody she trusted more than life had betrayed her, but it wasn’t to be cruel, it was to boast.

Everyone jabbed at Anne, but everyone noted how amazing it was that Cathy Parr bagged Anne Boleyn.

_____________________________

Cathy was unprepared for the news.

Anne Boleyn took so many sleeping pills that she’ll _never_ wake up.

And the note?

_Dragged_ prideful Cathy _down with her._


End file.
